Draco Malfoy and The Seventh Year at Hogwarts
by LadyOfSorcery
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy returns for his Seventh Year with past mistakes hanging over him? And when Hogwarts plays host to one of the destroyed wizarding schools...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I must own up to the fact that though I am the puppeteer here, the puppets are not mine. Sure as the strings that make them dance, all these wonderful character whom I have not changed, merely reflected ted through my interpretations are not mine. GLORY TO JKR!

1\. September the First

I faced the other side.

The great bustle that occured every hear on platform nine 3/4 failed to amuse me this time. I did not watch with a smirk as Longbottom forgot one of his daily necessities nor did I particularly enjoy the sight of watching Luna Lovegood mutter odd things much to the confusion of everyone. I did not try to look over the parents checking off the last things nor did i try to grab attention by complaining about insignificant things.

I simply faced the other side.

I tried my best to ignore the last minute calls of parents to their wards reminding them to write letters, for it seemed to send little stabs through me with my father in Azkaban and my mother under house arrest and no one to see me off.

It was not however until the train's high pitched whistle that I relaxed.

"Goodbye Harry! Goodbye Ron!" two feminine voices yelled from outside the compartment. Oh no, I thought, I am in no mood for this, and just then the compartment door rattled and a red head poked in,

"It's only Malfoy here, Hermione, Malfoy are those seats taken?"

"No, " I said politely enough and the three of them lumbered in. As they settled down putting up their trunks I noted who they were. Having been most prominent members of the erstwhile Dumbledore's Army their faces were well known.

Neville Longbottom round faced and forgetful was now as tall as me. It wasn't difficult to recognise the Weasely Princess, with her flaming red hair and freckles but she had grown up with superb looks, beautiful I suppose, but she still did have an inexplicable childish aura about her. And the third was of course the most significant part of the golden trio, Hermione Granger. She had already pulled out a book and was leafing through it, her brown bushy hair browner and bushier was pulled in a hasty bun, possibly an attempt to tame it. A fringe curled over her forehead that she kept pushing back. But otherwise with her frown and all she was just the same

"Great day today huh Malfoy? " Ginny Weasely asked in what I felt was a pathetic attempt to start a polite conversation.

"Indeed, Miss Weasely, " I said in an attempt to ease the uncomfortable silence that contrasted the usual Hogwarts cheer, that even I used to feel and which she had noticed of course. And it was a great day with skies clear outside as grassy green fields rolled by.

"I didn't know that you were coming back to the seventh year, " Ginny Weasely said.

"Of course I had to come back. My mother was bent on me finishing my education," I said and her eyes twinkled as if her mother thought the same. Oh I thought she would be fun to hang around with.

"I am going to find the old lady and buy some stuff. Anyone need anything?" Neville asked.

"A chocolate frog please, Neville, " Granger said turning a page. And we chimed in our requests too putting some silver in Neville's hand.

"So, Malfoy, I heard you were offered to be Head Boy, where is your badge?" Ginny Weasely inquired.

Ah.

I didn't know that others knew.

"I declined the offer,"

"Oh, why?"

"Didn't want many responsibilities, I-I am bad at leading others and I thought I should like some quiet time,"

That was not the entire truth for I felt that after the blunders I had committed, people would have trust issues with me.

Of course I would not tell them that.

"Hermione was offered too. She has however refused, owing to, " Here, Ginny Weasely winked at me, showing that spark of fun I had seen in her, "subjects she had elected to take, "

I felt a smile tug my lips.

And it amazed my companion who clasped her heart and gasped,

"Malfoy is smiling, bring out the umbrellas! He is blinding me!"

I snorted at that which caused Granger to look up, "Don't you dare flirt with my best friend. I hope you are not ignorant of her boyfriend's fury."

"I am not flirting with Ginny Weasley, Granger." I sighed exasperated, "I am merely getting better acquainted,"

"Yes, Hermione, you should get better acquainted too. After all, I suspect he is not as bad as he was, " she looked at me and something that I am not sure of passed her eyes. But I merely nodded,

"Maybe, I'll get better with Gryffindors restoring my humour," i said.

"I got the treats, " Neville Longbottom sang bursting in his hands laden with sweets. And we partook in the cheering that even Granger had no heart to put a stop to.

"Do you still collect these?" I asked waving a chocolate frog card at Neville Longbottom who shook his hand. But Ginny Weasely saw something in it as she grabbed the card off my grasp and gasped,

"Oh look! It is Harry!"

We all leaned in to have a look. Sure as the sky was blue, Potter winked back waving his hand at us before he danced off the frame.

"Great Godric!" Neville Longbottom exclaimed and he read over what was written.

Harry Potter, an accomplished wizard, best known for defeating He Who Must Not Be Named

"Sweet Salazar! Now Potter has his own chocolate frog card!" I exclaimed. Would his popularity ever end? Ginny Weasley quickly opened the three other chocolate frogs tossing a chocolate in her mouth and shoving the others in the others'. They merely munched on curious. We rounded up a card of Hermione Granger and two of some insignificant witch I didn't care to know about.

Granger in the card looked up and first thing she did was narrow her eyes and frown before she tottered off. Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley burst into fits of laughter as the real Granger rolled her eyes and muttered something about getting back at someone who sounded like Rita Skeeter.

"I wonder if Ron has his chocolate frog card too. " Ginny Weasley said.

"You could owl him, " I suggested.

"I don't have an owl , "

"I could lend you mine, he is new mind you, " I said bringing down the small cage.

The owl was a tawny one. Quite common except for a splash of white on one of its wings.

"He looks splendid! What is his name?" Ginny Weasley asked.

"I call him Luck, " I said not meeting their eyes. Ginny Weasley coughed and borrowed parchment and quill from Granger and she wrote a note and as she secured it to my owl, I opened the window and she let it free. He flapped his wings and was soon a speck in the sky.

"That was nice of you Malfoy,"

"Oh, don't mention it, "

And I felt somewhat strange.

Almost serene.

"You have changed, " Granger said frowning and that I thought was the most civil thing she spoke to me in a long time.

As soon as the train stopped, I began feeling apprehensive, even nervous. An uneasy thought nagged my mind. What if they left me? What if they were ashamed of being seen with me? It was quite strange that Draco Malfoy would feel nervous or be so scared of being lonely.

However as the chariots approached, (I watched with horror at the silent creatures. Thestrals, Hagrid had called them) I was saved from the situation getting awkward as Ginny Weasley called out to me,

"Malfoy, Hermione! "

Neville Longbottom waved at me and I rushed towards them as the large mass of students rushed through resulting in me colliding with someone,

"You, ferret! " Granger squeaked.

"I am sorry okay?" I yelled back. She gave me a very mean look before she grabbed my wrist and led toward the desired chariot.

"Thank you, " as I said after we were snugly settled in the chariot.

Granger merely snorted. And we all fell silent. I think we all felt nervous, at being able to see Hogwarts. I believe all of us had some scary memories of the place, Neville Longbottom's potions horrors, Ginny Weasley's horrendous experience at the Chamber of Secrets and Hermione Granger's petrified nightmare. Not to mention my very twisted encounter at the Astronomy Tower or my experience as a ferret. But then we were all returning weren't we? There must have been good memories of the place too. I couldn't speak of others but though I claimed to have despised the place, I had rather come to love it, and I was very ashamed of loving it in regards to the values my father had fed me with.

As the castle drew nearer, I fell in love with its beauty all over again. It's beautiful tall towers were draped gloriously in moonlight and the windows tall and wide, only some visible, were aglow with warm light. I remembered the Slytherin Common Room under the lake in its green glow and cool splendour. It felt good indeed to leave my lopsided world behind.

"It is beautiful isn't it? Gran says she loves this place as much as she had when she was a kid, " Neville Longbottom said wistfully as the gates drew open and the wheels rolled in.

"I think we all do love this place," Hermione Granger said softly. The Great Hall's ceiling showed the brilliant moon outside hiding all the stars. The four tables grand as usual were leisurely being filled with students. I turned to my companions,

"Ah, well, I reckon, I should go and, and, " I cleared my throat awkwardly. Neville Longbottom chuckled patting my shoulder,

"Of course, Malfoy, we won't shame you in front of your friends,"

"T-That's not what I meant, "

"Oh come on, Malfoy, we are still friends all right," Hermione Granger said rolling ber eyes with a good natured smile.

"Thank you, " I heard myself say.

As soon as the Sorting Ceremony was over, where I noticed, there was a very low turnout, Professor McGongall took to the centre. She was now, I had learnt the Headmistress, much to father's deep resentment whose opinion I did not care about anymore.

She looked older and yet her silver hair was tight in a bun and her strict demeanour hadn't left her.

"I am glad, to have you all back, safe and sound, " she said. I turned to see all the Slytherins slightly hang their heads in shame. Though I had been there with all wrong purposes, the empty Slytherin table had stunned me. And I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

She continued,

"You will however see that the Astronomy Tower is under lockdown and some specific Rooms," I thought for a moment she glanced at me, "are under renovation. And due to the Dark Lord's excursions, we are forced to rebuild seven Magical Schools through out the world and since every school which is in proper liveable condition has been asked to play host,"

"Does that mean-" a voice from the Gryffindor table asked raising a hand. I caught a glance at her bushy hair and felt the insane urge to chuckle. I however, stared at my shoes waiting for it to pass as Professor McGongall said, rather sternly,

"We play host to The Indian Institute of Magical Sciences and Crafts, "

Author's note: Please do not kill me! I am an Indian and my most biggest peeve with the series is JKR not mentioning anything about an Indian School. I thought you guys should get a flavour of my country since I also feel, it expands the limits of my imagination. Please do review and be harsh just not outright impolite. Thank you, if you have read this far and want to continue...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Needless to say, I don't own these characters. And in case you are wondering, this is a Draco Hermione ship. I wanted a bit more suspense but I suppose it came off wrong. :)**

* * *

2\. The Slytherin Table

* * *

When Professor McGongall said that Hogwarts would play host to the Indian School of Magical Science and Crafts, there was a sudden outburst at the house tables. Everyone began talking at once, filling the Great Hall with noise.

"An Indian School?" Daphne Greengrass frowned perfectly, turning up her nose, indeed, I felt she had learned a lot from the "necessary aristocratic traits," all pureblood families were taught.

"That will be so cool!" Blaise Zabini said chuckling. And in a matter of seconds they descended into a serious debate about the pros and cons of the matter that I wisely decided not to join into. Suddenly, Professor McGongall's voice boomed,

"SILENCE!"

And the Hall slipped into silence.

"The Ministry has asked us to organise a Welcome Ball, by the fifteenth of September when they will reach us. And I will remind you," even from here, I could see her fierce eyes narrow, "do not bring the school to shame, they have not forgotten the dicey relationship they had with the English," And she waved her hand and finally, the table filled with delicacies of all kinds and food of mouth watering sorts.

From here, I saw Hermione's hand twitch as she raised it into air before some people told her off and one threw a small food item at her.

"Draco, you seem distracted, " a voice said. I felt my ears turn pink as I saw Pansy Parkinson settle down beside me reaching for pumpkin juice.

"Of course not," I said helping myself to the potatoes. I could sense four pairs of Slytherin eyes turn suspiciously at me. I sighed and told them about my train journey leaving the parts about my fear of loneliness.

"I think you are being too friendly with them, " Theodore Nott snorted.

"You could say, I did to annoy my parents,"

"I can respect that, "Daphne Greengrass said her bright green eyes twinkling.

"But let me guess," Pansy said carefully, "you enjoyed being nice to them,"

"Because they were nice to me," I said.

"All this being nice to each other, whatever gave you the idea?" Nott asked rolling his eyes.

"Well, I felt we should work towards what Professor McGongall said," I looked up, "unity of the houses,"

"That does not mean we forget our values, we stand for blood purity, " Nott said fiercely send his salad over the table.

"Blood Purity is nothing but an illusion we are fooling ourselves with."

"You, whatever you are," Nott glared at me, "you are not the Draco Malfoy I knew,"

"Maybe," I hissed, "I am better and improved. Maybe, I have learned my lesson and maybe I saw what will happen to the world if we let this blood purity nonsense sit with us in our heads." They all looked at me alarmed. But I was on the roll, and would not be stopped, "And if there is even one thing I would do, to redeem myself, I would abandon the ideals of blood purity which blinded the eyes of the greatest wizards," Their eyes had widened and I finished with flourish, perhaps forever cutting my friendship with these Slytherins. "And if being nice to Gryffindors is the way to start, I will be nice to them. I will be friendly to them," and saying so I stood up just as Professor McGongall announced,

"Off to your dormitories, and few more details tomorrow," and the food vanished as everyone rose from their chairs. I saw the Gryffindors cheer and Granger waved at me, something that assured me she was in good mood, (since drinks weren't allowed ) and I waved back at her.

Just as we made our way towards our common room, I began feeling tired and rather proud of my speech which was the result of spending a whole summer wallowing in self pity and regrets and wondering about mistakes before I sunk in a sort of depression, that I had barely recovered from.

"Draco, " a small voice whispered from behind, I turned to spot a girl undoubtedly Daphne Greengrass's sister, I thought her name was Asteria or perhaps Astra. She grinned up at me, "I agree with your views Draco," and it seemed to be the nicest thing a fellow Slytherin could say. I found myself grinning and said, "At least someone does,"

"Good Night," she said and skipped happily ahead chattering with some other girl. The Slytherin Common Room, welcomed me back, cool and long and green reflecting the lake water above. I felt home for a moment before reminding myself that the people here now probably would antagonise me for having turned my views upside down.

Oh well, I chuckled to myself half wondering if there was anything wrong with me. Because after having hosted the Dark Lord in my Manor, I didn't feel this to be much of a challenge.

As I slipped into the covers, my thoughts turned to the Gryffindors on train. Ginny Weasley seemed to be a very cheerful person likely having inherited her older twin brothers' genes. Neville Longbottom seemed not to have changed much, but I did notice a certain confidence in his swagger. I had also heard that he had beat Hermione Granger in Herbology by three points the year before last. Hermione Granger wasn't that nice to me yet, and she seemed rather off balance without her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Them both having decided to accept the Ministry's offer to work as Aurors which I thought was too generous. I suppose she missed them. And with the last thought fixing on her wave towards me, I fell into the clutches of sleep.

* * *

I saw a huge crowd of students before the Great Hall gaping at something. Straightening my hat I pushed myself ahead and I saw to my astonishment,

"What in the world-?!" Nott exclaimed somewhere behind.

For the tables were all brown. All the four house colours were stripped. From the teachers' table I saw Professor McGongall sigh and mutter something that sounded along the lines,

"Harder than I thought," and she stood up with a resigned air and announced, "Well, in toast to the unity of Hogwarts Houses, we have decided to remove a few house restrictions. Dine at whichever table you want with whoever friends and your common rooms will be open to all houses, and hurry up," she waved her hands.

People tentatively approached the tables, and slowly they settled. Just then I heard a voice,

"Malfoy! Malfoy!" It was Neville Longbottom, beckoning me and shouted loud enough for the whole Hall to hear. "Would you like to join us?"

People stared. They positively stared at me and them. Neville Longbottom inviting Draco Malfoy for breakfast! What in the world was happening?! Trying to ignore the snickers and awed looks that followed, I strode to him. His ears had reddened.

"Did I embarrass you?" he whispered.

"No, "I assured him, "You saved me,"

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley had already begun eating as I joined them. Ginny Weasley cast me a long look,

"You were serious when you decided to hang out with us?"

I felt a bit miffed.

"Of course, do you find me boring?"

"No, no, we were just wondering... "

"Oh," I said coldly, "You thought this was an attempt to prank you or plot against you?"

"Well, it is hard to believe good old Malfoy chatting up Gryffindors," Hermione Granger said in between her bites.

"Well, I can assure you, that I have had a chance to review my life in summer, and I decided to alter it a bit, all I need, is a chance , "

I paused, munching. I hadn't noticed Luna Lovegood at the table and she spoke, her dreamy eyes turned towards me,

"I believe you need to give him one, "

"We will give a second chance but do not expect a third for it would border on stupidity to give you one." Hermione Granger said shrewdly.

"Fair enough," I said.

I knew that she felt as though she was taking a huge risk. I also knew that there would be resentment and sourness in the air. But I had a chance. I wasn't sure why I was so keen on proving them that I had changed. Perhaps for once I wanted to know what it felt like to be trusted and have friends who put you before them. Maybe I simply wanted a chance at Harry Potter's friendships and an answer to the one question that kept haunting me that these people perhaps would know the answer to,

Why did Potter save me?

* * *

Author's note: I hope you will enjoy it. This is an irrelevant chapter but it seems to hold the story together, sort of like a string. Do review, I love them better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: This maybe a bit out of character and and a bit too sweet so all sweet-haters, I warned you! Do tell me if it is relevant or not.**

* * *

3\. A small fluff

* * *

"Are you sure this is the answer?" I asked as I scribbled the last line of my very large pile of Potions homework due tomorrow. Granger frowned, dipping her quill in her inkpot. Her bushy black hair framed her face in the library's soft golden glow.

"I am sure, I have had personal experience with the Polyjuice Potions so obviously I do know its merits and demerits,"

I stared at her.

"When did you use the Polyjuice Potion?"

"Twice, and you should swear to keep it a secret upon your life if you want me to tell you," she said as she had many times this week by now, telling me the behind-the-scenes of the adventures they had had. When I swore upon my life, she nodded satisfied,

"In our second year, when we suspected you to be the Heir of Slytherin," she avoided my eyes, "Harry and Ron used it and disguised as Crabbe and Goyle,"

"What?!"

"And then we realised you didn't know anything about it either..."

"Goodness Granger! You made the Polyjuice Potion when you were twelve?" I said surprised. What was she? She looked slightly embarrassed and even self consciously pulled back a curl.

"Well, we had to trick Snape into getting the ingredients and we made it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and it wasn't even worth it..."

"It is still very admirable," I said rolling up my parchment, "Where is Neville by the way? Wasn't he supposed to join us?"

"I guess he got caught up with Hannah," Granger said.

"Good for him," I muttered as I shoved all my things into my bag, she stacked her books and we made to leave the library when I heard chatters and feet shuffling by.

"Hello Draco," Nott said, with a smirk on his face as his eyes trailed towards Granger.

"Hello Theo," I said casually but I could feel an itch in my shoulder that made me hold my wand in my cloak just in case.

Granger looked at him, then at me and the two other younger Slytherins, and took a step back, somewhat alarmed.

"I'll see you later," I said flashing a brilliant smile at her that flustered her dare I say even more, "Hermione,"

I turned to Theo, unfortunately not having been able catch the amazed and astounded look that must have crossed her face which I hoped she had concealed.

"Oh, now you are on first name basis are you?" Theo smirked. I rolled my eyes,

"Well, if you want to sit here and contemplate my relationship with Hermione, I am sure you have all day but you see I have more pressing matters at hand."

"I never would have thought you would get yourself a mudblood girlfriend, Malfoy-" he never saw my fist coming. Blood smeared his lips and he jerked back as his friends helped him up.

"Don't you ever say that," I found myself saying in a cold deadpan voice.

"This is against the School Laws," Nott said wiping the blood with his scarf.

"I don't give a-" I could not complete for Granger grabbed my arm pushing me out.

"What do you think you are doing?" I hissed at her as she pulled me down the corridors amidst the bustling students into the Gryffindor Common Room.

She said one word that made me run,

"Filch,"

* * *

After we had settled down in the common room among those red cushions before the crackling fire, she turned up my wrists and searched my fingers.

"What did you hit him for?" she snapped her fingers finding a small bruise on my knuckles and I flinched when she touched it.

"I may not be a Gryffindor but I do stand up for friends, you know. I am not so selfish,"

"Well that was petty, fighting like muggles," she snapped again banging the table with her fist, "just because he called me your girlfriend,"

"I did not hit him because he called you my girlfriend!" I snapped at her. She fell silent, her eyes widened as I just realised the other interpretation of what I had said. "No, I meant I didn't hear past mudblood," and she lowered her head for a moment before jerking back up with tiny red patches on her cheeks,

"I don't need you fighting my battles Draco," and with a huff she stood up, grabbing her bag and disappeared into her dormitory. It was however after a whole minute of stunned silence that I realised that she had healed my small bruise and called me by my first name.

For some reason I couldn't help burst out laughing. And probably for once in my life wasn't worried about my laughing etiquette.

* * *

 **Please do review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Ah, this is going to be short again! Got internet privileges for half an hour! And I just realised that I am out of ideas and am probably in a Writers Block! Save me! But i swear I will clear up and write more meaningful chapters soon enough... I so wish for the Indian School to be awesome...**

* * *

are here

* * *

The entrance of the Indian Institute of Magical Sciences and Crafts was so grand that it would be one of the most talked about events in Hogwarts for years to come. We were all asked to gather at the front gates of the castle and I am pretty sure that we looked like a very huge army of black insects in hats from a distance. The teachers stood a step before us in a solemn line, all of us waiting.

It was bright clear day with opal skies and a few tufts of cottony white clouds.

I remembered the entrances of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang during our Triwizard Tournament and was just wondering what could beat that when we all heard a low rumble.

"Look," Granger whispered raising a hand and we all watched as a small speck of black tainted our sky. Slowly the speck grew larger, rumbling and crackling expanding into a huge swirling mass of clouds arcing lightening and gushing the winds. And from the eye of swirling black mass a huge number of swarming creatures erupted, in a large spiral that swooped down to the huge grounds before us in a strange orderly fashion. As the last of the creatures sprang out, the cloud blew up in our faces in a massive explosion knocking us off our feet.

Just as my back hit the ground (Neville fell over my feet, causing me a nerve-wracking pain that lasted for days, in my head) I heard a cackle of laughter that for a heartbeat made me think of my lovely aunt, Bella. And the on who cackled said in a very different accent,

"We are very sorry Minerva, but we do like our entrances," Just as the dust cleared, we saw a middle-aged witch helping up Professor McGonagall.

She was very pleasant looking with braided dark hair that fell over her shoulder. Her face had a golden sheen and her eyes were large and dark with a streak of adventure in them. She was dressed in a long purple robe and was just rolling up a carpet when I noticed the numbers they were in.

The students of the Institute were at least four times the number of students in Hogwarts. All of them in purple robes and caps with a red feather. And all of them rolling up their carpets.

"They use magic carpets!" Granger said, wide eyed as she observed them.

"Students!" the witch who had helped McGonagall addressed her students, "Follow Professor McGonagall, to our new home for the coming year,"

A loud cheer rose from their standards and they swung forward making their way behind us as we led them to our home, Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Note: Ah, please I need motivation that implies reviews, no matter how horrible it is... Pleasepleasepleaseplease... :'( help clear my head.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thank you Diplex for shifting the writer's block off my head by one and a half inch(special mention), love you Song of Magic for introducing me into this world and thank you guest for** **my first review. I must really owe my thanks to JKR for the wonderful characters she has created. And I warn you this could perhaps be my last chapter for a year(final year of school, really important) but I will try for at least once a month. Please support me and personally I love reviews (just sayin') ;)**

* * *

5\. Interests

* * *

"Draco, Draco, Draco!" a voice yelled from the entrance of the library where Granger was in a good natured way (I swear I didn't beg her, I mean how dumb would that be?) helping me with homework that was due tomorrow.

I looked over just as Madam Pince shot a furious glance at the door. Ginny Weasley waved at me and Madam Pince saying,

"I am technically outside Madam Pince,"

Madam Pince glared at her and shot me a look that said quite clearly,

 _Get Out._

"Please finish the last one and a half inch for me," I said shoving my quill in Granger's hand and grabbing my bag.

"Malfoy I will _not_ do your homework!" Granger hissed (she wouldn't shout at me in the library) and I pretended not to hear her as I sweeped elegantly towards Ginny Weasley.

"What is the emergency?" I asked as Ginny frightfully pulled me to one of the abandoned corners of the floor. Her face was very pale and her eyes wide.

"I just remembered!" she exclaimed, "I have _forgotten_ how to dance!"

"What?" I murmured trying to ignore the curious stares the passing Hufflepuffs cast us.

"A girl from my year wanted to dance once for a final practice and I volunteered only I kept muddling the steps and getting confused!" she clasped her cheeks in horror, "the Ball is tomorrow! Oh what do I do?!"

"Calm down," I said, pulling up my bag that was tumbling down with books, "I think I still know how to dance,"

"But, we have _one_ evening and Harry is coming! Oh it would be our first dance and I am going to mess it up!" and she looked like she might cry. I had never seen her so disoriented before. My mother, my superiorly efficient mother, I remembered was usually, a wreck before her parties and balls, fretting over her frills and necklaces, perhaps that was some issue with all women something I would perhaps never understand.

"Wait ,you haven't already danced with him?"

" _No_! The one chance I had, back at the Yule Ball, Neville asked me, and after that well, he was too busy saving the world and all you know," she grumbled.

"Ah, well," I muttered, "I am an accomplished dancer having been taught by two best dancers I ever knew, so one evening is just right,"

"Who?"

"My father and Professor Snape," I said and saw her eyes widen.

* * *

"Do you think Potter knows how to dance?"

"Well, he did manage pretty well in fourth year and he assured me that he knew how to waltz properly learning it off in Auror training,"

"Lucky Potter with his pining girlfriend itching to waltz in his arms," I said twirling Ginny in my own, correcting a step here and there.

"Well, _you_ have many girls pining for you, whom are you taking to the dance?" she asked lightly smacking my arm.

"I asked Astoria Greengrass," I said, "she is in your year isn't she?"

"She is," Ginny said, "and she is by far the nicest Slytherin I have ever met,"

"What about me?" I asked cocking an eyebrow. We waltzed one more time, and this time she was perfect. I did not know if it was because I was a good teacher or she was a good student.

"You?" she chuckled, "you get positively sulky at times and you still maintain that positively irritating sneer not to mention the cold I-don't-care-damn-you look you have on permanently!"

"Am I that bad?" I asked pretending to be offended, she chuckled giving me a mock curtsey, and winked.

"No, you are probably not, bit you are still that shallow self centered Slytherin-"

"Why you-?! " I said and tried grab her but she skimmed from my fingers running down the corridor outside the empty classroom we'd been practicing in. I had just clasped her sleeve and she shrieked more in a fit of giggles, "you little prat, calling me all that to my face!"

"Oh grow up you-" she gasped, "Harry!" Her eyes locked behind me and she skipped past me. I turned just to see her embrace Potter who almost fell back over her forceful welcome before he began laughing, his glasses cocked to one side.

"Harry! You are early!" she giggled straightening his glasses. He looked at her, his green eyes unflinchingly filled with something I had never seen and perhaps, I thought miserably, never known.

"I passed the first phase of training yesterday and Professor McGonagall summoned me as soon as she heard," he winked,

"That's great! Where is Ron?" she chirped, sliding a hand in his. And suddenly I began to feel that the room was very hot and stuffy. My throat became dry.

"On his mission. I am on official business Ginny," and finally he cast his eyes at me, standing sheepishly rubbing my arms.

"Hello Draco," he said.

It sounded warmer than I expected. I tilted my head towards him,

"Hello Potter," he hadn't changed since the summer. His cheeks that had been sallow and weak hadfilled out and he definitely looked healthier. All summer he had spent days twice a week with me in the shadow of the Manor's grove, sometimes with tea and sometimes just sitting. We had talked about the years we had missed out, when due to one rather reckless remark he had refused my hand of friendship that he had almost seven years later extended back at me. I had wanted to ask so many times, as to why he had saved me and yet my words failed me and he had never really bothered to explain.

I had thought, even hoped that he would be back in his freezing attitude in front of others just so we could stop the questions that would rise, but I knew he would not.

"You were friends?" Ginny asked surprised, even shocked before she looked at me with something akin to hurt.

"The summer," Harry whispered softly and I saw that he hadn't told her either. So we both hadn't for a while wanted anyone to know.

"All those errands you said you had to run!" she exclaimed.

"We'll talk about this later, I am running late, and Draco," Potter looked at me with something like admiration probably for not being a jerk. "She is my girlfriend you know, just in case you forget," and just as they burst out laughing I said with an exasperated sigh,

"I am not flirting with Ginny Weasley,"

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" a voice said starting me. The Great Hall had been expanded to comfortably fit in everyone. I was just finishing up my breakfast adding last touches to my Transfiguration essay when she spoke.

It was a fine Saturday, brilliant blue skies and a cheery mood because of the Ball. Everyone but the volunteers, prefects and the Seventh Years had a day off.

"Hmm?" I said.

She was wearing her usual clothes but looked as if she had finally caught up with her sleep. Her dark circles were almost gone and since she had not helped with my one and a half inch, I feigned annoyance.

"Oh come one Malfoy, this is ridiculous,you did finish you homework anyway,"

"Do you miss my talking so much Granger?" I asked daring her with a wink. She flushed, folding her arms,

"Well don't you need my help with you homework? You have to give in your Charms homework today too,"

And I paled.

I had forgotten.

I hastily pulled out my schedule. Charms was the last class of the day. I had time to finish it. I looked at her. She had memorised my homework for the week. And there was a smug look on her face.

"Granger, you have outdone yourself, are you stalking me?"

Her face darkened.

She almost snarled at me but she paused, her eyes crinkling in the brightest smile she had ever given me,

"Good luck with your homework,"

And she fled.

* * *

Though I did finish the work all by myself thank you very much with the help of around a dozen hastily borrowed texts I managed to turn it in on time.

I stepped out of class heaving a sigh of relief when I saw her. She was waiting for me, as if it was usual. It was always I waiting for her, by her classroom asking my doubts and trying to convince her into helping me. She stood by the large window with her arms filled with books, her frizzy brown hair with its faint golden strands gently swaying to the winds and she looked up and locked eyes with me.

And suddenly she turned her heels and fled.

"Hermione!" I called as I dashed after her, "Granger!" and she ran just keeping me behind her and flung herself outside and ran towards the lake.

There she stopped and dropped her books on the cool grass her chest heaving as she took in gulps of air.

"What is wrong with you?" I panted.

"... " she simply looked at her feet and seemed to slow down her breathing, and she shuffled her feet.

"Hermione Jean Granger, what has gotten into you?" I asked stepping towards her and she flinched. A burst of emotions battled her face, regret, fear, repulsion and she settled on a neutral one taking a step back. "Did I do something that I shouldn't have?"

She sat down on the grass and drew her knees towards her and gently rocked herself. I was almost out of my mind. What was wrong with her? She had never been so vacant before, never so distracted, never had such a spell had come over her.

I leaned towards her and she gazed vacantly at me, seeing but not looking. And I gently touched her arm and she closed her eyes wincing as if it pained her and she shifted from me, silent tears rolling down her eyes. And she buried her face in her arms.

"Hermione," I called. She could hear me but she wouldn't listen. And she was somehow vulnerable, broken and it reminded me of the spells of depression I used to have, when I would rage and rage against nightmares and darkness that always managed to empty me and fill me, tearing me of myself.

And it scared me.

Scared me too much.

Much more than it should have.

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you guys like it. I think it came out rather well, good enough for my writing anyway. Please, please, please review or at least PM and tell me how it is. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: In honor of Draco Malfoy's 37th birthday, I am putting up this chapter. It was a bit rushed, but then- I tried. Do tell me how it turned out. :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP. All the rights belong to JKR.**

 **6\. I See You**

It wasn't until Ginny grabbed my arm and led me away that I stopped staring at her. Pott- Harry was on his knees, talking to her in low voices, and eventually succeeded in convincing her to stand up.

"What happened to her?" I asked, my voice dry. It very unhealthily reminded me of my spells of depression. My way of coming out of them was throwing a huge tantrum, thrashing at the walls, throwing the furniture and basically destroying the room I was in.

Hermione's way was much more self-harming.

"It's- " Ginny paused to glance at them- Harry was leading her to the castle. "Bouts of depression," she looked worried; "It started after everything settled down. We took her to St. Mungos' after Harry began having them too- nightmares. They said that it was a post war thing" she paused and took a deep breath. "She went to therapy and all until it became less frequent".

"Less frequent?"

"She hasn't had one in four weeks," Ginny sighed. Harry must have convinced her to go with him because, by the time we made our way back to the castle, they were gone.

"Is she that...", I paused searching for the right word, "withdrawn every time?"

"I have seen her in it only twice. Her first time, at the Burrow and a week before school at Diagon Alley. She just flees from whoever she's with and begins to cry," her voice broke. "They say that she gets nightmares and sometimes all of a sudden, the magnitude of all she has faced hits her and with no one to shield her... it scares me when I hear that she has a breakdown", her eyes became watery.

The skies were orange when we finally stepped inside. I half wanted to follow Ginny down the Gryffindor Common Room to at least sit in front of the blazing fire on red cushions. But I also wanted to do nothing but crawl into my bed and try to sleep.

When I was having an internal battle about what to do, I heard a voice, "Draco! I've been looking for you".

It was Astoria Greengrass.

"Hello, Astoria"

"Ginny," Astoria said, genuinely smiling.

"I'll leave him to you then," Ginny winked and was about to trot away when Astoria called her.

"Can I join in with you guys tonight?" Astoria asked with a sheepish smile.

"Of course!" replied Ginny with a big grin and left.

"Draco, are you okay?" Astoria asked in a soft voice.

She was beautiful like a tender rose bush, the first one of the year. Her eyes were a gentle watery blue, with a certain warmth in them. Her hair, a shade of soft golden, like the first rays of the dawning sun were tied up in a ponytail.

"I'm fine", I replied not really meaning it.

"I was wondering," she paused, "if you would drop a hint about the color of your robes for the ball tomorrow because," her smile was like a constellation among the stars I still haven't figured out, "I need to pick my dress accordingly."

"They are well, black", I shrugged.

"Brilliant!" she smiled, "Black fits in with every color".

And I thought, perhaps bitterly, how true her words were and couldn't help but feel a throb in my arm as she walked away leaving me with my dangerous thoughts.

 **Author's Note: So, this is it. And good news, people. I asked a friend of mine to help me edit the story and she agreed. So, I'll be updating faster than usual (or atleast I'll try). And please do review the chapter. It makes my day. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: For all the birthdays I've missed in the lives of my very good friends, they are like chocolate and vanilla ice cream :) Thank you for the reviews!**

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own HP. All the rights belong to JKR.

 **7\. New Introductions**

The Great Hall had been enlarged to make room for the Institute students though I doubted it was necessary. The tables had been expanded and many more chairs were conjured to make place for, today would be the first day we would all dine together. They had been dining later than us owing to something about getting their systems to work properly (I have no idea).

And we could see subtle differences among us, mostly clothes.

We wore black robes and they wore pale purple ones.

We wore black hats and they wore purples ones with red feathers.

Of course, you could see other things like their smiles were wider and laughs much more often. On the whole, they were a cheerful lot. All their teachers had stayed back in India to help re-establish their school. So, we had already commenced our classes together.

"Where's Granger?" I asked as Ginny approached. She shook her head and sighed.

"She's sleeping. She won't be coming for dinner. Harry is with her," she said eyeing the various delicacies on the table.

"Granger? Hermione Granger you mean?" a new voice asked and are all looked up to see an Institute witch.

She was small. I mean, I looked up and had to work my eyes down to see her. She would have reached my lungs had I been standing. Of course, I was tall, but she was short. The other remarkable thing about her was that she looked like a kid. I felt an irrational (very irrational) urge to pat her head and offer her a cookie. She was fair enough to pass off as an European and had short dark hair.

"Yes," Ginny said. "How do you know her?" she asked smiling indulgently as though she were a child. I had a feeling that the girl looked familiar.

"We are classmates; same schedules. I have all my classes with the Gryffindors" she said taking a seat opposite to me. Ginny opened her mouth and closed it and opened it again as the girl rolled her eyes.

"I know, I look too young. I've got that a lot. So, what about Hermione? Something wrong?" she asked waving her hand at another witch who picked her way towards us and took a seat besides the other girl.

"Oh no," Ginny said munching on a treacle tart, "she's just having a spell." I supposed she didn't want many to know that Granger was suffering from post-war depression.

Astoria asked, "You were the one who made the puppets waltz right?"

"Yes, that would be me, Veena Singhania" she smiled, "You are?"

"I'm Astoria Greengrass"

She turned to Ginny who said, "Ginevra Weasley, but unless you want a really painful hex on you, you'll call me Ginny" she said smiling sweetly. She had begun calling herself Ginevra at her mother's insistence but she always added a threat that made sure no one ever called her that.

"And I'm Draco Malfoy," I said trying my best to give her a friendly smile.

"What was that about waltzing?" Neville asked. He'd been silent the whole time too busy eating. Astoria perked up at the question and quickly answered.

It had happened today morning and she had heard of it by lunch. The Charms professor, Mr Flitwick, had tasked his students to puppeteer their puppets into picking up marbles from a red bucket and arranging it in a pile. Extra points for the pile not falling and the combination of the color choices and the way the puppet walked.

I remembered covering that in my last class. I smiled thinking about how I had skillfully maneuvered my puppet into cartwheeling and arranged the marbles in an upside down rainbow. But I suppose, Granger must have surpassed that.

Astoria said, "Do you know what Hermione did? She asked for another puppet and made them spar their way to the marbles and arranged them into a rainbow," I tried not to choke on my pumpkin juice, "And Professor Flitwick almost fell off his chair, and then, Veena came forward, made her puppets waltz their way to the bucket and arranged the marbles in the shades of the sunset," she paused to let that sink in.

Veena was nonchalantly eating and we stared at her.

"Impressive!" Ginny gushed.

"It is an established fact that waltzing is much more difficult than sparring," Astoria smiled, "and so she got all the extra points." At this, Veena lowered her head modestly and said, "Thank you. But, I learned a lot from Hermione Granger and it was nice when she congratulated me."

"But, we are yet to see someone take over Hermione," Neville grinned, "I managed in Herbology, Draco in potions", I allowed myself a smirk at that, "and you in Charms."

"I really admire her," Veena said, "You find such geniuses among Muggle-Borns in our country rarely and even the genuine pride she takes in her accomplishments is wonderful."

"What do you mean?" I asked. She seemed much too small for such big words and that was a mite uneasy or maybe I was feeling dizzy.

Her friend, who had been silently eating the whole time, but listening to the conversation, looked up.

She was around an average height, with dark hair and dark eyes. Her pallor was that of chocolate and she had the look of a person who got excited and enthusiastic about fictional characters more than real people. But there was a stiffness in her voice when she said, "In our country, we have a system called reservation."

"In India, the population, even that of the wizarding community's is very high", Veena said, "and the number of educational institutes is very less."

"You have other magic schools?" Ginny asked surprised echoing my thoughts.

"Two more. Astra School of Magic and one more," her friend frowned as though she'd forgotten.

"You know you can't forget them; they almost got us last Quidditch season," Veena mumbled, "New Indian High of Wizardcrafts."

"New?"

"Relatively," Veena scoffed, "Our school is a premier institute, the topmost, we get the top students from all over the country. And to remain here, you need to work your um- behind off." I smiled at the fact that she refused to swear.

"We write an entrance examination when we are eleven and the cream of the crop get into our Institute" her friend said.

"Maliya is right," Veena said, "Some of them are from Astra over here. They must have worked really hard to come here." Her friend's name was Maliya.

"But our system has one teeny flaw," said Veena.

"Sounds really good to me," Neville said.

"Hah! You haven't heard about reservation yet," Maliya said bitterly.

Both of the girls seemed utterly upset about this reservation thing, whatever it was. But before they could elaborate, the Headmistresses announced lights out and we retired back to our dorms.


End file.
